Talk Show With Inuyasha
by Aya Neko-chan
Summary: Aqui é a Assamy (aya) me tiraram do ar, e to voltando! O capitulo 2 é o sétimo o Sango está na area xD
1. Default Chapter

Nota MEGA importante!!  
Vocês devem estar pensando, quem é essa menina que está com o fan fic da Assamy (aya XD)? Bom, sou eu! A própria Assamy (ou Aya XD), me tiraram do a alguns dias e não pude mais postar desde então, abri nova conta e resolvi que vou postar de novo, mesmo começando do zero! Não me importo! Só peço seu comentário! obrigada /  
  
---------------------  
Um lugar lindo: Hollywood, no anfiteatro mais popular de todos, com o carpete vermelho estendido e várias fãs com cartazes, maquinas, e muitos paparrazis em volta.  
  
Kagome - Hello pessoal o/ Estamos aqui, em L.A - Eua, para apresentar o chapter mais esperado por todos!!! O Sesshy, sim ele mesmo, está vindo naquela limusine com a Aya e a Sayo! O que eles estarão fazendo lá dentro? O.o  
  
Dentro da limusine:  
Aya - Quer mais?  
  
Sesshy - Sim..  
  
Sayo - Assim Sesshy?  
  
Sesshy - Uhnnnnn..isso mesmo, mais...mais..  
  
Sayo - Mais? Você é insaciável Sesshy...  
  
Sesshy - É que essas uvas estão tão gostosas!  
  
Talk Show With Inuyasha - Chapter 5  
Enfim...Sesshy o/  
  
Kagome - Olhem a limusine parou!  
  
De dentro da limusine saem Sayo agarrada num braço de Sesshoumaru e Aya agarrada no outro. Ouvem-se gritos histéricos, garotas se descabelam, calcinhas e sutiãs são atirados, os seguranças mau conseguem conter a multidão...  
  
De dentro de um fusca 69 vermelho, parado atrás da limusine, saem InuYasha, Miroku e Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha - Tudo isso só pra receber o idiota do meu irmão uu  
  
Miroku - Deviam pelo menos nos ter pagado um táxi uu  
  
Inuyasha - Táxi pra quê? Esse fusca está perfeitamente bom!  
  
Inuyasha bate a porta e a lataria inteira da fusca cai!  
  
Kikyou - O que foi que você disse?  
  
Inuyasha - Pelo menos chegamos aqui sãs e salvos!  
  
Miroku - Isso sim é um milagre! Quantos postes nós desviamos?  
  
Kikyou - 30 se você contar as vezes em que o Inuyasha subiu na calçada! E 31 se você contar quando o  
Inuyasha foi desviar dos pedestres.  
  
Miroku - Também teve a vez que ele desviou daquela senhora de idade que gritava: "Tem um louco tentando me atropelar! Tem um louco tentando me atropelar"  
  
Inuyasha - Ah me dêem um tempo, você sabem muito bem a minha queda por postes. XD  
  
Miroku - Realmente, grande e duro daquele jeito eu me assombraria se você não gostasse.  
  
Inuyasha - ¬¬  
  
Kikyou - Calem a boca o Sesshy vai passar  
  
Sesshoumaru, Aya e Sayo passando de forma explendorosa por todos, atravessam o tapete vermelho e entram no anfiteatro.  
  
Kagome - ESPEREM!! PRIMEIRO VAMOS TER UMAS PALAVRINHAS COM OS CONVIDADOS! Aya, o que você, como apresentadora tem a dizer?  
  
Aya - Eu só quero dizer duas coisas, 1º Você é péssima como apresentadora > e 2º Eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com o MEu Sesshy nessa noite tão especial. Nosso programa está entre os mais assistidos no mundo, transmitido ao Vivo para 100 países.  
  
Kagome - Uau! O que você tem a dizer Sayo?  
  
Sayo - MANHE O/ OLHA! EU TÔ NO CARPETE VERMELHO!!!! E COM O SESSHY!!!  
  
Aya - Ela quis dizer que está muito contente e que vai tomar o gardenal assim que chegar em casa.  
  
Kagome - '' E você Sesshy?  
  
Sesshy - É Lord Sesshoumaru para você, humana do meu irmão u.u E eu estou me sentindo super feliz de ser convidado para esse programa!  
  
Kagome - Obrigada, (Kagome olha para a camera) Kagome, ao vivo de L.A para a TV Chibi Net! É com vocês meninas!!!!  
  
Todos entram no anfiteatro. Milhares de poltronas estão ocupadas por fãs enlouquecidas. Aya, Sayo e Sesshoumaru se diregem para o palco acompanhado pelo o resto dos entrevistados. As belas apresentadoras sentam-se nas poltronas de veludo vermelho e Sesshy no seu maravilhoso sofá também de veludo. O resto senta em baquinhos postos de um lado estratégicamente escondido no palco XD.  
  
Sayo - Larga o microfone! (puxa o microfone das mãos da Kagome). Com muita emoção eu vou fazer a minha  
primeira pergunta ao maravilhoso, divino, espetacular, lindo, magestoso...  
  
Aya - Sayo a pergunta ¬¬  
  
Sayo - Er... Você quer namorar comigo?????  
  
Aya - Era essa sua pergunta? ¬¬  
  
Sayo - Aham  
  
Aya - Não precisa responder Sesshy, a Sayo precisa ser internada ¬¬  
  
Sayo - Por que?????  
  
Aya - Está no contrato: (aya mostra uma folha onde está ecrito: "caso alguma das apresentadores fizer perguntar do tipo" casa comigo?" ela deve ser internada imediatamente") Viu?  
  
Sayo - Ei, isso está a caneta, foi você que colocou!  
  
Sesshy - Meninas! Não briguem por mim, por favor..  
  
Aya e Sayo - Haiii -  
  
Aya - Eu vou perguntar primeiro: Sesshy, existem váriso boatos, afinal, você é gay ou não é?  
Sesshoumaru se levanta da cadeira vai em direção a Aya que estava petrificada, olha fixamente para ela, se  
aproxima e...  
  
Sayo - ELE NÃO É GAY! (sayo pula em cima da Aya) O que você estavam pensando em fazer? ¬¬  
  
Sesshoumaru - (tira algo da mangá) Eu só ia mostrar a minha foto com todas as minhas namoradas anteriores para ela!  
  
Sayo - (kaploft) Ah tá...gomen ne..  
  
Inuyasha - HUAHUAHHAU!  
  
Sayo - Cala a boca Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha - Por que você não manda o Sesshy calar a boca?  
  
Kikyou - Do que você o chamou? " Sesshy"? O.o  
  
Inuyasha - Não, eu disse Sesshoumaru!  
  
Aya - Ele disse Sesshy! Gay Gay!!  
  
Sayo - O Sesshy não é gay!  
  
Aya - NOn! Eu falei do Inu...  
  
Kagome - O Inu não é gay também!  
  
Sesshoumaru - Como pode ter tanta certeza?  
  
Kagome - (faz cara de poderosa) Eu..sei..ah..  
  
Carinha da Platéia - ELA PEGOU O INUYASHA E A KIKYOU NA CAMA! POR ISSO ELA SABE!!  
  
Inuyasha - VOCÊ NOS VIU?  
  
Sesshy - Aee irmãozinho! Até que enfim pegou alguém hein? E eu achando que nem sereno você pegava..  
  
Inuyasha - AHH!! me deixa em paz Sesshoumaru! Só porque você comeu o elenco inteiro e ainda o pessoal da  
novela das 8, das 7 e das 5 e meia não quer dizer que você seja tão bom assim..  
  
Kikyou - Ele não é bom..  
  
Inuyasha - VIU!  
  
Kikyou - Ele é excelente...  
  
Sayo - Vamos por ordem aqui! Kagome e Kikyou pro seus lugares e só falem quando for pedido! Inuyasha depois  
você me mostra se é bom de verdade (olhar mortal de Kagome e Kikyou) digo vá se sentar também -"  
  
Aya - Credo Sayo que gosto você tem...  
  
Sayo - Caiu na rede é peixe ou cachorro XD. Continuando com as perguntas, Sesshy qual o seu segredo pra ter  
tantas mulheres jogadas aos seus pés?  
  
Sesshoumaru - Eu não faço nada de diferente dos meus colegas, a não ser ir ao cabeleireiro uma vez por semana,  
fazer as unhas, maquilagem, pés, e sempre cuidar muito com a alimentação! Alias, Inuyasha, faz quanto tempo  
que você anda sem lavar o cabelo?  
  
Inuyasha - EI! Eu lavei ontem!  
  
Sesshoumaru - Com quê? Shampoo de laranja?  
  
Kikyou - Teu cabelo tá um bagaço XD  
  
Inuyasha - NEM TÁ TÁ! EU LAVO TODO DIA COM SHAMPOO DE CAJU! E CONDICIONADOR DE CEREJA DA KAGOME!  
ALIAS, PODE PERGUNTAR PAR ELA SE É VERDADE, É ELA QUE ME DÁ BANHO, NÉ KAGOME?  
  
Kagome - (vermelha) Ah?  
  
Inuyasha - NÃO É QUE VOCÊ QUE ME DÁ BANHO TODO DIA NA SUA BANHEIRA E TAMBÉM PASSA ENPONJA E FA  
MASSAGEM TAILANDESA PARA MIM? EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO TÁ ESQUECIDA NÃO! VOCÊ MESMA QUE DIZ SEMPRE:  
" AI INU, EU NUNCA VOU ESQUECER O QUANTO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO BEM.."  
  
Kagome - (roxa) ha ha ..  
  
Aya - Uau...(vira-se para Sesshy) Posso dar banho em você?  
  
Sayo - Só se eu for junto!  
  
Aya - Tá bom!  
  
Sesshy - Non dá!  
  
Aya e Sayo - Por que????  
  
Sesshy - A Kagura tem me dado banho ultimamente -.- E ela não gosta de outras pessoas no meio, eu sei disso  
porque o meu irmão quis me dar banho ontem e ela não deixou u.u  
  
Inuyasha - EU NÃO QUERIA TE DAR BANHO, EU QUERIA O SABONETE!  
  
Sayo - A KAGURA ANDA TE DANDO BANHO?????  
  
Aya - Sayo... o.o  
  
Sesshoumaru - Sim por quê?  
  
Sayo - POR QUE?????? POR QUE????? EU VOU TE DIZER O POR QUÊ!!!! Ela é mó pedófila... você acha que ela vive  
com o Kohaku e num toca num fio de cabelo dele? Ah não me faça rir!!!  
  
Todos - O.O  
  
Aya - Sayo, você tem provas disso?  
  
Sayo - Claro que sim! Você acha que quando a Kagura saia com o Kohaku naquela pena voadora eles iam direto  
pro castelo? Eu tenho os comprovantes de motel usado pelos dois u.u  
  
Kikyou - Alguém precisa dar o endereço do MADA (mulheres que amam demais) para esa garota!  
  
Aya - É bem ela que gritou " Inuyasha, eu vo te levar para o inferno " né?  
  
Kikyou - Aquilo foi um detalhe..  
  
Sesshy - E depois me perguntam por que eu estou ficando neurótico nesse anime..  
  
Aya - he he..mas Sesshy, quantas namoradas você já teve?  
  
Sesshy - Já perdi a conta...  
  
Sayo - O.O  
  
Kagome - Galinha..você devia ser como o seu irmão! Que não teve nenhuma! ELE SIM É LEGAL, NUNCA NAMOROU  
E S" TRANSA COMIGO, E NÃO COMO VOCÊ QUE JÁ DEVE TER PEGADO UMAS MIL MULHERES POR AI!!  
  
Inuyasha - Fica quieta Kagome..por favor...fica quieta..  
  
Sesshy - Na verdade foram 2000 mulheres caindo na minha rede, e saiba que eu estou levantando fundas para a  
minha campanha: " TRANSE COM O INUYASHA! ELE TÁ NESSECITADO"  
  
Sayo - Eu ajud... (olhares fulminates) boa sorte -"  
  
Aya - Minha vez de fazer perguntas para o querido Sesshoumaru. Sesshy, você sendo tão lindo e maravilhoso...  
porque você tem como companhia uma garotinha irritante e um servo atrapalhado?  
  
Voz vinda da plateia - COMO VCSSCÊ OUSSSA FALARR DE MIM DESSSSA MANEIRRRA?!!!  
  
Sayo - Olha um carioca! o/  
  
Aya - Sayo..aquele é o jaken..  
  
Sayo - Ah tah  
  
Sesshy - A Rin não é tão irritando assim, e além disso um dia ela vai crescer nao é? Dái sim é que a coisa vai ficar  
boa para o meu lado..e o jaken..ah, eu vivo matando ele sabe..dai eu desmato, dia eu mato de novo...dai eu  
desmato e as vezes eu e a Rin fazemos competição para ver quem mata ele mais rápido V  
  
Kagome - Seu malvado........>  
  
Sesshy - Fica quieta ou te mato também ¬¬  
  
Aya - O.O gente..cade o Miroku?  
  
Sayo - Ele não entrou com a gente?  
  
Aya - É..entrou..mas..cade ele?  
  
Sesshy - O que é aquele aglomerado na platéia lá no fundo hein?  
  
Câmeras vão até onde estavam as pessoas concentradas e vêem uma cena incomun. Microfones são ligados.  
  
Miroku - Sim... meia hora são mil reias... não nada de descontos... pacote especial são 5 mil... não só avista... ah não reclamem não é todo dia que vocês tem a chance de sair com o Sesshoumaru!Sayo - Eu quero pacote especial!!! (saí correndo em direção ao tumulto)  
  
Aya - Faz por 500?????? (saí correndo também)  
  
Kagome e Kikyou - Esperem a gente!!!!  
  
Inuyasha - Não..acredito!  
  
Sesshy - TÁ PERDENDENDO A PREFERENCIA o/  
  
Aya - Que preferência..você sempre foi o preferido XD  
  
Sesshy - É mesmo..então..Inuyasha..afundando cada vez mais..nem acredito que ele seja meu irmão...  
  
Aya - Verdade, mas por que você deixou o Miroku leiloar vc? XD  
  
Sesshy - Eu não deixei!  
  
Miroku - Ei Sesshy! Lembre-se do trato: 40% é meu!!!  
  
Aya - O que vc tinha dito? XD  
  
Sesshy - 30% e não se fala mais nisso!  
  
Miroku - Tá ok ¬¬  
  
Sayo - Er... acho melhor continuar com as perguntas. Qual a sua maior fantasia erótica? (pega um bloquinho  
e começa a anotar)  
  
Sesshy - Uhn..eu não preciso de fantasias sexuais..mas se você quiser me levar para uma banheira e me dar  
banho com a sua lingua e com outra garota me dando uvas na boca eu ia ficar muito contente.  
  
Sayo = VAMOS! o/... (todos olham com cara de espanto) Digo... Aya faça a sua pergunta #O.O#  
  
Aya - Sayo, eu realmente não estou reconhecendo você (imaginando... quanto será o kg de uva?) Bem, você j  
nos falou um pouco sobre você, mas queremos saber um pouco mais sobre a sua vida intima... Com quantos anos  
foi a sua 1ª vez, como ela foi, com quem e quando?  
  
Sayo - Só quer saber um pouco né?  
  
Miroku - Ela tem todo o direito de perguntar isso né Aya?  
  
Aya - brigada Miroku..  
  
Sesshy - Bom...minha primeira vez foi com 12 anos  
  
Inuyasha - COM QUANTOS?  
  
Sesshy - Doze, por que?  
  
Inuyasha - Foi com aquela vizinha peituda que você andava?  
  
Sesshy - Não, aquela foi a segunda..  
  
Inuyasha - A pastora?  
  
Sesshy - Não..aquela foi a terceira..  
  
Inuyasha - A sacerdotiza da região sul?  
  
Sesshy - Não..essa foi a quinta!  
  
Inuyasha - ENTÂO QUEM?  
  
Sesshy - A sua mãe..  
  
Inuyasha - O QUE?????????????  
  
Sesshy - Brincadeira o.o Foi com uma youkai gato a minha primeira vez..ai ai..eu lembro tão ela  
massageava minhas costas...brincava com o meu cabelo...lambia o meu...  
  
Sayo - PARÁ!! Aya...não acredito que você não protestou! Olha a classificação!  
  
Aya - Não tô nem ligando...se me tirarem, eu volto XD(mode kikyou:on) E além disso..é o Sesshy, eu quero mais  
é que ele conte tudo XD Olha o ibope que vai dar o/  
  
Sayo - ¬¬  
  
Sesshy - Como eu ia dizendo, ela foi maravilhosa, pena que eu matei ela depois  
  
Sayo - Pelo amor de Deus me diga que você não mata todas as garotas que você transa!  
  
Sesshy - Foi porque ela era uma gata, você sabe o atrito que há entre cães e gatos... daí depois de tudo ela veio  
com uma coisa de me chamar de "meu ratinhu", querer me arranhar, me dar leitinhu e por aí foi. A parte boa de  
tudo foi que eu fiquei viciado em "banhos de gatos"  
  
Aya - Posso te dar um?  
  
Sayo - EU JÁ VOU DAR!!!  
  
Miroku - Pow ninguém quer dar pra mim? ó.  
  
Inuyasha - Nem pra mim...  
  
Kagome - Mas eu do pra você!  
  
Inuyasha - Você não sabe nem fazer isso direito! Só a Kikyou sabia..pena que ela morreu..  
  
Kikyou - Inuyasha..eu tô do seu lado..¬¬  
  
Inuyasha - Quieta, tô tentando fazer o publico ter pena de mim..  
  
Sesshy - Viu o que dá ser criado por uma humana, dá nisso > (aponta para o Inuyasha) Baka, imbecil e  
extremamente burro.  
  
Sayo - Posso dar o banho no Sesshy?  
  
Aya - Não! Eu só a veterinária dele, eu que dou banho..né Sesshy?  
  
Sayo - Eu vou dar o banho!  
  
Aya - Já falei que sou eu!!!  
  
Kagome - Eu já tenho práticas com banhos, eu dou!  
  
Kikyou - Eu sou mais experiente... deixa comigo!  
  
Sayo - EU!!!  
  
Aya - EU!!!  
  
Platéia - N"S!!!!!  
  
Carinha na platéia - PORRADA!!!  
  
Milhares de pessoas, inclusive as apresentadoras e entrevistadas começam a brigar desesperadamente pra ver  
quem decide dar banho no Sesshy.  
  
Aya - PARAA TUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos - (silencio)  
  
Sayo - O que foi?  
  
Aya - É que chegou a hora das rewiens o  
  
Todos - (kaploft)  
  
Aya - Vamos lá! Primeira rewien da..Rikku:  
o InuYasha não é gay! Pelo amor de Deus! Parem de zoar com o  
coitado ele não merece depois de tudo que já passou! E ELE TEM FÃS SIM!  
Inu don't worry, you have a lot of fans! =)  
Quem é gay é SESSHOUMARU!Fala sério! Todas as tardes ele vai no castelo  
do Naraku tomar chazinho e falar sobre maquiagem! O CARA USA MAQUIAGEM  
-ROSA- E P" DE ARROZ! NINGUÉM MERECE! E esse estereótipo de calmo, frio  
e fechado é um clichê da zorra. TÚ É GAY, TÚ É GAY QUE EU SEI! Yeah!  
Everyone against Sesshoumaru!  
O que você tem a dizer sobre isso Sesshy?  
  
Inuyasha - AE!!!!!!! EU TENHO UMA FÃ!!!! OBRIGADA RUKKU!!!!  
  
Aya - Eu pergutei ao Sesshy, não à você ¬¬  
  
Sesshy - Bom..eu uso maquilagem por que eu gosto, é fofa e eu fico com carinha de bichinho de pelucia, e além disso, o Inuyasha também usa, só que como a Kagome agarra ele no começo dos episódios, acaba saindo tudo > Além disso, eu preciso me cuidar!  
  
Sayo - E lave a boca antes de falar do Sesshy! Ele não é gay e um dia ele me mostra isso pessoalmente.  
  
Aya - Sayo, você tá muito...  
  
Kikyou - Vadia ¬¬  
  
Aya - Eu ia dizer oferecida o.o  
  
Sayo - Sua monte de barro ambulante eu...  
  
Sesshy - Sayo, fique calma.  
  
Sayo - Sim  
  
Aya - Rikku, perdoe a Sayo..ela está espumando a boca nesse momento, então acho que é raiva, saiba que  
adoramos receber seu comentário!  
Vamos ao próximo, da Lilian: O INU NÃO É GAY! ELE PODE SER CORNO, MEIO BOC" E TAPADO MAS ELE NÃO  
GAY!  
Inuyasha..algo a dizer?  
  
Inuyasha - Aham! EU TENHO DUAS FÃSS o/ EU TENHO DUAS FÃS!!  
  
Aya - Algum comentário construtivo?  
  
Inuyasha - Sim Eu não sou gay.. V  
  
Sesshy - Só corno, baka, imbecil..  
  
Aya - V  
  
Sayo - (Ainda com olhar mortal pra Kikyou) Lilian você tem razão o Inu não é gay... e corno pergunte pra duas coisas que vivem no pé dele... tapado e bocó? Mesmo assim ele ainda sabe o que "faz e faz bem" XD  
  
Aya - Bom, a próxima é a Alexandra, que sempre comenta né? Ela disse que adora o show e acha o Sesshy lindão!  
Nós concordamos com você Ale  
Sesshy, algo a dizer para ela?  
  
Sesshy - Sim! Obrigado ! Minhas fãs são importantes para mim, alias, qual seu numero hein? Vamos sair XD  
  
Sayo - Realmente qual o seu número querida?  
  
Aya - Porque você quer o n dela?  
  
Sayo - Preciso eliminar minhas concorrentes u.u"  
  
Kagome - Ela tá meio neurótica ou é impressão minha?  
  
Aya - É só impressão sua . Enfim, agora, o comentário da Camis, ela disse que gosta muito da fic! Brigada pelo comentário Camis o  
O próximo é da LP-Vany, ela diz que ama a fic e que deveríamos colocar o Jakotsu-kun nela !  
Algum comentário sobre o pedido dela?  
  
Inuyasha - NONNNNNNNN !!!!!! O JAKOTSU NÃO! NÃO!  
  
Kikyou - Você não se lembra do que o jakotsu fez para ele?  
  
Inuyasha - No..jakotsu..no..  
  
Aya - Uhn..isso ia ser interessante, nota pessoal: tentar encaixar o jakotsu em algum especial XD  
  
Kagome - Se o Jakotsu chegar perto do Inu eu mato ele!  
  
Sayo - Ele já está morto ¬¬  
  
Kagome - Mas ele se meche o.o  
  
Sayo - Ele é zumbi ¬¬  
  
Kagome - Qual a diferença? o.o  
  
Inuyasha - Não... eu não quero... por favor... Jakotsu não ..  
  
Kikyou - Aya querida que tal mais um comentário?  
  
Aya - Hai hai, agora o comentário da Naomi :  
O INUYASHA NÃO É GAY!! POR FAVOR!! PAREM COM ISSO!! O INUYASHA NÃO  
VIADO!! ELE É LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E PERFEITO!! Bom, não é perfeito, pq soh  
existe uma perfeição no mundo: Sesshoumaru. E ELE EH MEU OK?? ELE E O  
INUYASHA AHAHAHAHAAH! estou em decadência... u.u Fora o fato de  
InuYasha ser gay... Ah fic está ótima!!  
Obrigada Nao-chan V Algum comentário meninos?  
  
Miroku - Por que ninguém mandou isso pra mim????  
  
Aya - Porque seu capitulo já passou! SEsshy? Inu?  
Inuyasha - No jakotsu..no..  
  
Sayo - O Inu ainda tá no trauma...  
  
Sesshy - Também quero seu numero Nao-chan, saiba que sou um amante romântico, e alem disso, quem você prefere? Eu ou o mano?  
  
Sayo - Outro número para anotar ¬¬  
  
Aya - Calma Sayozita -"  
  
Sayo - Matar... matar... matar...  
  
Kagome - Ela tá começando a me assustar o.o  
  
Kikyou - Idem o.o  
  
Aya - Ela me assusta todo dia..já é normal!  
Agora, um comentário dela, uma das que votou em todos os episódios para o Sesshy: Bianca Himura  
FINALMENTE!  
O SESSHY!  
VAI SER!  
ENTREVISTADO!0/  
AHAH!  
EU AMO O SESSHY!  
AH!0/  
Bem,esse capítulo especial ficou bem legal!!  
Afinal, essa fic é super legal(eu adoro essa fic -).  
Então...seu Sesshy está aqui XD  
  
Sesshy - Bianca..também quero seu numero, fico tão feliz em saber que você nunca perdeu as esperanças de que eu entrasse no programa  
  
Sayo: Já sei... arma de destruição em massa! É a única solução u.u  
  
Aya - Próximo ¬¬ ...  
Do Renan:  
Oi quero votar pra proxima entrevista: minha escolha é claro é o sesshoumaru adoro esse cara meu personagem favorito ADOREI A FIC DE VCS muito show foi o susto que me indicou e li e rolava de rir na cadeira fizeram um bom trabalho e adorei mesmo...meus parabens e continuem logo a fic poxa to muito curioso pra ler o resto!  
  
Sayo - Primeiro menino a comentar né?  
  
Aya - Pode crer! Valew Renan! Continue a comentar /  
  
Sayo - Próxima!  
  
Aya - Da..AnnaM, ela diz que foi a unica que votou na Sango XD tadinha / Mas ela diz que vota no Sesshy dessa vez porque ele tem mais chances de ganhar!  
Valew pelo coment AnnaM! É verdade, Sesshy tem mais chances  
  
Sesshy - Outra que eu quero o número..  
  
Sayo - Outra que eu quero matar..u.u''  
  
Aya - Vamos para a próxima...  
Do MEU irmãozinho mais kawaii e fofo do mundo / Naraku-chan o/  
Ele vota na Sango XD  
SANGO  
ta certo q EU NARAKU! seria muito melhor! mas sem mim não vai ter  
barraco!  
mas a sango tb vai ser mt legal!  
eu quero ela viu mana?  
todo mundo em cima desse pulguento do inu...  
CHEGA!  
SANGO! SANGO! SANGO!O/  
FUI!  
Acho que ele esqueceu de dizer que faz parte do movimento "Anti-Inu baka!"  
Brigada manoo fofo o/  
  
Sayo - Aya...ele é meu irmão também sabe ¬¬''  
  
Aya - Ah..é mesmo..então Inu, algum comentário sobre isso? XD  
  
Inu - EU NÃO TENHO PULGAS! A Kagome me dá banho com Shampoo anti-pulgas todo dia u.u'  
  
Aya - ¬¬'' Ah tá..  
Próxima da..Dark-Sofy  
Naraku!!  
Tah faltando vilao nessa entrevista!  
Estilo nao tera Bankotsu e etc?  
tah faltando gente...  
Concordo com você! Tá faltando o cara mau na festa! E não se preocupe, em breve teremos mais participantes /  
  
Sayo - Desde que seja um vilão gostoso, por mim tudo bem!  
  
Aya - Próxima da .. Tamao Tamamura  
Aie... eu quero o sesshoumaru... pelo amor de kami-sama... coloca ele  
no proximo programa!  
Ele está aqui o/  
Aya-sama atendeu seus pedidos Tamao -  
  
Sayo - (escrevendo) Matar..matar...  
  
Sesshy - Também quero seu numero Tamaozinha !  
  
Aya - Proxima da Narume...  
Ela adoro o show e diz que quer Sango! Viu, não é só uma que quer Sango XD  
Brigada pelo coment o/  
  
Sayo - Acabou?  
  
Aya - Aham, espero não ter esquecido de ninguém y.y  
E um beijo pra Shampoo Sakai, que não pode participar! Sorry...  
  
Sayo - Obrigada a todos!  
  
Aya - Voltando a nossas perguntas...Sesshy, você gosta de usar brinquedos para se divertir?  
  
Sesshy - Como assim, " brinquedos"?  
  
Aya - Os do tipo que a Sayo usa no banho XD  
  
Inuyasha - Patinhoooo!!!  
  
Aya - Voltando a nossas perguntas...Sesshy, você gosta de usar brinquedos para se divertir?  
  
Sesshy - Como assim, " brinquedos"?  
  
Aya - Os do tipo que a Sayo usa no banho XD  
  
Inuyasha - Patinhoooo!!!  
  
Sayo - Dá pra deixar os meus "brinquedos" fora da entrevista!?  
  
Aya - Tá tá tá... mas alguma pergunta?  
  
Sayo - Sim! o/ Quando vamos sair Sesshy?  
  
Platéia - NUNCAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos pulam em Sayo e começam a bater nela.  
  
Aya - Bom...acho que vamos ficar por aqui e...AII!! Solta o meu cabelo, eu não tenho nada com isso!!  
Bom..tchau para todos!!! Votem na enquete e estaremos aqui na próxima semana!  
Tchau!!!  
AHHHHH Me solta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOLTA!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Enquete:  
  
Quem você quer ver aqui no 6º programa?  
a- O Kouga! Porque a inteligente autora Aya esqueceu de colocar ele antes na votação ( /o gomen...)  
b- A Sango-chan, tô farta dessas mulheres que dão sopa pro Inu ù.  
c- EU SOU MAIS NARAKU! o.o Tem que ter vilão..  
d- Kagura!! Ela é gente fina u.u E tem que aparecer .  
e - Ah coloca qualquer um vai...nunca o que eu voto aparece na entrevista! . ''  
f - Eu voto no(a)....(coloque aqui o que você quer /)  
g- Ninguém Por que eu sou mal amada e quero todo mundo desse anime se exploda XDD Mauhaua


	2. 2 A entrevistada éSango!

Uma rua normal, tudo calmo na medida do possível, calmo até aquela hora.  
Um veloz e brilhante carro preto passa quase voando pelas ruas. Quase matando velhinhas inocentes e quase atropelando as crianças que iam para a escola. Isso tudo numa velocidade de 280km/h, até parar em frente a um estúdio.  
A porta se abre e de lá sae uma garota.

Sayo - UH!!!! Uh! I realy don't care..Yeh! Yeh! Que disse que nordestina não sabe dirigir bem hein? Hahaha..(beija o carro) minha belezinha está indo muito bem, está fazendo orgulho à mamãe...e...(olha uma mancha) O que é isso?? É uma mancha!! Uma mancha no meu carrinho novo! Quem foi?? Quem foi???

Produtor - Sayo-sama, foi um passarinho...

Sayo - Ah...Claro! Eu sabia! Só falei pra..ficarem atentos pra não chegar perto da minha belezinha..(olha pra dentro do carro) Aya...pode sair..

Aya - (saindo do carro se arrastando e com uma cara extremamente pálida) Mamãe...

Sayo - Ah! Pare de frescura, eu sei que você gosta de velocidade Aya, além disso eu andei a 340 km/h só pra  
ultrapassar.

Aya - (ainda muito pálida) De agora em diante vou começar a valorizar mais minha vida...Essa mulher é louca!!

Sayo - Bem... vamos entrar querida Aya?

Aya - (Sai correndo e gritando) NO CARRO??? Não! Não! Nãoooo!!! Pelo amor de Deus NÃO!

Sayo - No estúdio. O Talk Show lembra? �  
  
Aya - (Volta correndo) Ahhhhhhhh. Vamos! o/

Aya e Sayo entram no estúdio de forma glamurosa. Sobem ao palco e...

Aya - Cadê todo mundo? o.o

Sayo - Senhor diretor, não deveria existir uma platéia e os últimos entrevistado aqui não? o.o

Aya - Provavelmente você atropelou todos...

Sayo - Eu sei dirigir muito bem.

Aya - Muito bem mal!

Sayo - Ora sua!!

Aya - Vai encarar?

As duas começam a brigar no meio do estúdio vazio.

Diretor - Hei, vocês duas! Ao invés de ficarem brigando que tal procurarem a platéia e os entrevistados.

Aya - Mas onde estão todos?

Diretor - Olha garotas..vocês ficaram 1 mês sem gravar, o publico ficou desinformado sobre quando seria o próximo..e bom, não deu tempo de avisar, e os entrevistados eles...morreram..

Sayo - ELES O QUE?????

Aya - Viu? Eu disse que você tinha atropelado todos!!! Ai meu Deus!!!!

Diretor - Brincadeirinha Eles estão no hotel, alias, hoje o programa será diferente! Vocês duas iram atrás deles e entrevistarão a entrevistada de hoje lá mesmo! Entenderam meninas?

Aya e Sayo - NÃO!!!

Diretor - O QUE?

Aya e Sayo - Brincadeirinha..

Diretor - � Vocês irão de van ok? Mas como está todo mundo de férias menos o câmera man, a Sayo vai  
dirigindo a van e...

Sayo - YUUUUUPIIII O (pega as chaves) IEHHH!!! VAMOS LÁ AYA! Ieh...Ieh...

Aya - (colocando vários rosários ao redor no pescoço, segurando imagens de santos e crucifixo) Ave Maria cheia  
de graça...

Sayo - � Aya..por que você tá rezando? Let's go girll!!!

Sayo puxa Aya e a coloca na van com o câmera man e liga o carro.

Câmera man - Porque você tá rezando Aya-sama?

Aya - Não pergunta, só reza, reza que só assim a gente não bate em nada.

Meia hora depois

Camera man - ... agora e na hora da nossa morte amém.

Sayo - Adoro dirigir, deveriam tirar aqueles postes do das calçadas e por em outro lugar vocês não acham? Hei,  
tô falando com vocês!

Aya e o câmera man completamente petrificados dentro do carro.

Sayo - Aff, vamos logo sair daqui. �  
  
Sayo dá uma freida brusca.

Aya - Va..mos..

Câmera man - Eu ainda estou vivo..milagre!!!! o/

Todos entram no hotel e se dirigem para a cobertura de um esplendoroso prédio. Lá se encontrava todos os  
entrevistados de biquíni e sunga aproveitando uma maravilhosa piscina! o/

Aya - Porcaria eu não tô com meu biquíni! �  
  
Sayo - Vamos de calcinha de sutiã!!! o/

Inuyasha pula de dentro da piscina e vai correndo em direção da Sayo.

Inuyasha - OIEEE.......

Sayo pronta pra abraçar Inuyasha..

Inuyasha - SUAS ATRASADASSSSS!!! ONDE PENSAM QUE ESTAVAM? ESSE PROGRAMA ERA PRA HOJE DE MANHA!!

Kagome - Inuyasha! Senta!!

(kaploft)

Kagome - Desculpe a grosseria dele, que saudades, vocês estão bem?

Aya e Camera man - NÃO!!

Sayo - TUDO OTIMO!!! Kagome-chan, eu estou aprendendo a dirigir...está sendo tão legal, quer dar uma volta comigo depois do programa?

Aya e o Camera man fazem gestos atrás de Sayo para que Kagome diga não.

Kagome - Bem...fica pra uma próxima quem sabe, por que não leva a Kikyou?

Todos olham pra Kikyou que imediatamente pula na piscina com medo.

Sayo - Por um instante parece que ela tava sentindo medo de mim..uh, deve ser só impressão né?

Kagome, Aya e Camera man - Claroo!! Absolutamente!

Sayo - Sim, mas e... Não tá faltando um entrevistado?

Aya - É, cadê o Miroku?

Kagome - Ah... ele tá bem ali olha! (aponta para algo totalmente amarrado, amordaçado e sentado numa cadeira e preso dentro de uma gaiola)

Sayo - o.o

Aya - Deus. O que raios aconteceu com ele?! Pobrezinho... Vou soltar ele (Aya se dirige em direção do pobre monge e o solta)

Miroku - SOCORRO!!!

Sayo - Aya, se eu fosse você eu sairia daí... o.o

Aya - Por que? Vou libertar o coitado.

Sayo - Aya? o.o

Aya - O que é?

Sayo - Aya..... o.o

Aya - O QUE É??? (pof)

Um misterioso bumerangue gigante aparece e acerta a cabeça da Aya.

Sayo - Eu tentei avisar...

Aya - Ai...

Sayo - Você tá bem Aya?

Aya - Quem é Aya?

Sayo - Ai meu deus!!!!!!!!

Tal show with Inuyasha  
Chapter 7 - A entrevistada é..Sango!

Sango vai indo correndo até Aya.

Sango - Gomen ne!!!! Eu juro que não era bem pra acertar você...ai ai..gomen ne Aya-san..

Aya - Quem é você?

Sango - Não gostei disso...

Sayo - Ah não!! A Aya perdeu a memória! O que vamos fazer agora????

Kagome - AHH!!!!!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!

Todos olhos.

Sayo - O que houve Kagome?

Kagome - O Miroku tá me agarrando!!!!!!

Sango - OSSO VOADOR!!!!!!!!

Acerta em Miroku e Kagome que caem desmaiados dentro da piscina.

Sango - Droga...sabia que aquelas 10 caipirinhas não iam me fazer bem..

Todos - �'

Sayo - Isso não é importante! O que faremos com a Aya?? Ela vai...

Sesshoumaru - TENSEIGA!!!

Um feixo de luz passa pelas duas e bate em Aya que é atingida e cai do outro lado.

Sayo e Sango - O que foi isso Sesshoumaru????

Sesshoumaru - Minha espada pode curar as pessoas, pensei que também pudesse curar Aya.

Aya - (acordando) ai..

Sayo - Será que ela está recuperada? Aya..você esta bem?

Aya - (abre os olhos) OH!! QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE ME JOGOU? QUEM FOI??? AI EU JURO QUE MATO! E O QUE  
VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO PARADOS??? PEGUEM AS CADEIRAS DE PRAIA QUE NOS VAMOS FILMAR!  
E KAGOME! SUA ANTA! ME DÁ ESSE MICROFONE LOGO! SAYO, QUE TA FAZENDO PARADA? SAI DO MEU  
CAMINHO!!

Todos assustados.

Sayo - É..ela voltou!

Sayo - Ok... vamos começar. Espera um minuto, a Kikyou não voltou da piscina.

Todos - A ÁGUA!!!

Todos pulam na piscina a fim de encontrar os pedaços de barro... digo a Kikyou. Depois de 1h e 30 min de sol

Kikyou está seca e volta a entrevista.

Aya - Não pule na piscina again. Não temos dinheiro para pagar uma indenização u.u"

Sayo - Na verdade nós temos..

Aya - Cala a boca e continua!

Sayo - � Todos, sentem-se nas maravilhosas cadeiras de praia. Sango se aproxime para a gente começar a  
entrevista.

Sango - Só um minuto (sango pega uma coleira e uma corrente amarra Miroku a uma árvore beeeeeeeeeeem longe das garotas de biquíni)

Miroku - Cain...

Inuyasha - Ei, essa fala é minha!

Sango - Prontinho podemos começar .

Aya - Vamos a nossa primeira perguntinha: Sango, quantas vezes ao dia você dá ao Miroku?

Sango - NENHUMA!!! Você acha que eu sou quem? A Kagome que fica indo sempre com o Inuyasha pra moita?

Kagome - Eu o que?? Isso é Difamação!!!

Kikyou - Indo pra moita?? Seu FDP! Me falou que tava necessitado e eu acreditei!

Kagome - Acreditou? Então..Inuyasha! Você foi pra moita com a Kikyou???

Inuyasha - Não!!!

Kagome - Ah bom..

Inuyasha - Fui pro Motel o.o

Kagome - O que?????? (pega o osso de Sango) OSSO VOADOR!!!!!!

Inuyasha vai parar inconsciente dentro da piscina.

Kagome - Pronto! Pode continua

Aya - É..bem..sua vez Sayo!

Sayo - Ok! Sango, você é virgem?

Sango - VOCÊS SÓ FAZEM PERGUNTAS DE SEXO???

Aya e Sayo - Só! o.o

Sango - � Eu já disse que sou virgem!

Kagome - MENTIRA!!! MENTIRA! BLASFÊMIA!!! MENTIRA!

Sango - Vai começar tudo de novo...

Kagome - Sayo, Aya..eu vi ela com o Sesshoumaru! Os dois estavam...(cara inocente) transando..

Sesshoumaru - Epa!! Não me envolve no meio disso não! Eu tô quietinho no meu canto u.u Vão incomodar outro! Você sabe muito bem que humanos e youkais não se misturam ò.ó

Kagome - Mas eu vi..

Sango - Será que podemos ir pra próxima? POR FAVOR??

Sayo - ELA TOCOU NO MEU SESSHY??????

Aya - Sayo...

Sayo - O QUÊ?

Aya - Se controle...

Sayo - POR QUE???

Aya taca microfone na cabeça da Sayo

Aya - Você tá gritando no meu ouvido �"

Aya - Sango querida, vamos sair um pouco das perguntas sobre sexo. O que você faz para controlar os instintos selvagens do Miroku?

Sango - Banhos frios, pancadas fortes na cabeça, ameaças de morte, bonecas infláveis...

Aya - Bonecas infláveis? o.o

Sango - Sim, eu tentei com a Barbie, mas ele falou que ela era dura, sem muito movimentos, muito pequena... Daí ele me pediu uma boneca inflável, não entendo porque ele passa tanto tempo brincando com ela. o.O

Kagome - E a ingênua sou eu... --"

Kikyou - Você é burra, não ingênua!

Kagome - Não fui eu quem pulou na piscina sabendo que é feita de barro!

Kikyou - O que você falou?

As duas começam a brigar feito louca rolando pela grama do jardim.

Aya - Deixa elas se matarem. Se bem que uma já tá morta o.o

Sayo - (acorda ainda tonta com a porrada) Onde estou? Quem sou eu? Para onde vou? O Sesshy vai junto? XD

Aya - A pergunta �  
  
Sayo - Ah sim... Qual a sua posição sexual favorita?

Sango - NADA DE SEXO!

Sayo - Ah droga... Então por que o youkai atravessou a rua?

Sango - Ah, enfim uma pergunta bem estruturada e bem feita..

Sesshoumaru - Eu chamaria de pergunta idiota! Prefiro sexo!

Aya - Eu também, vamos pro seu quarto?

Sayo - Larga dele!!

Amarra Aya na cadeira.

Sayo - Pode responder querida sango.

Sango - Bem, o youkai atravessou a rua por que me viu vindo atrás dele, e achou que ia fugir de mim, dai atravessou a rua, mas dai eu atravessei também e matei ele.

Miroku - Eu descordo de você querida Sango, o youkai..

Sango - Você se soltou??? Osso voador!!!

Sango novamente erra, batendo em Inuyasha, que voa mais uma vez, muito longe.

Sango - Merda de cachaça u.u

Aya - Por que não deixa todo mundo responder hein?

Sayo - Ok! Boa idéia! Respondam.

Miroku - Ele, digo, ela, a youkaia, atravessou por que me viu do outro lado, obvio, ela tava a fim de ficar com um  
cara como eu u.u

Sango - Aff! garanto que ela atravessou porque você pediu pra ter um filho com ela..

Kagome - (que pegou o microfone das mãos de Sango violentamente) Minha vez, garanto que a youkaia tava indo  
de encontro com o Inuyasha, seu safado! (bate mais uma vez em Inuyasha que estava tentando se recompor)

Kikyou - Sua ninfeta idiota, é youkai! Não youkaia, e garanto que ele tava saindo da moita com a Kagome! Quer apostar quanto?

Sesshoumaru - Eu discordo, garanto que ele sentiu-se ameaçado com o meu poder de youkai másculo e forte e sedutor e fugiu pra tentar escapar do meu ...(da um olhar sexy) poder ò.ó

Kagome - Mas eu..

Nisso todos começam uma luta desesperada pelo microfone.

Sayo - PAROU TUDOOOO!!!! ISSO AQUI TÁ UMA ZONA!!!

Aya - Isso aqui É uma zona!

Sayo - �  
  
Todos - o.o

Sayo - Aya... vamos as perguntas dos telespectadores!

Aya - Ah sim, sim, claro. Um dos fãs da Senhorita Sango fez "poucas" perguntas vamos a elas:

a) Foi dito, em um dos cap's anteriores, que a srta já tivera relações bastante 'intimas' com o sr Miroku... A srta confirma?

b) Nossa revista recebeu (de uma fonte bastante 'segura'...) três fotos bastante..reveladoras. Não acho necessário mostrá-las de agora...em todo caso, mandei para as donas do Talk Show para que veja com seus olhos. Poderia responder, referente a estas, fotos...se realmente já participou de Ménage ou Surubas (grosso modo: Bacanais)?

c) Ainda há esta foto que parece bastante reveladora... A sra confirma Foto com Sango dentro do lago juntamente com Miroku, InuYasha e alguem q nao se pode reconhecer...

d) E por último...poderia revelar, a pedido de sua grande massa de fas enlouquecidos, qual sua posição preferida e a cor da sua calcinha?

Sayo - Poucas? o.o

Sango - BLASFEMIAAA!!! BLASFÊMIA!!! O SENHOR NÃO TEM ENVERGADURA MORAL PRA FAZER UMA PERGUNTA DESSAS! EU NUNCA ME DEITEI COM AQUELE SAFADO! SEM VERGONHA! IMPOTENTE..

Miroku - Pow Sango, impotente não, vai tirar minha credibilidade..

Sango - Tá, exclui essa..enfim..NOJENTO! PEGA TODAS, IDIOTA! EU JAMAIS ME ENFIEI ATRÁS DA MOITA COM ELE! JAMAIS!

Todos - o.o (silencio)

Sayo - Interessante o.o

Sango - Quanto a 2ª pergunta...MEU DEUS! SEUS SEXOMANIACAS!! EU NUNCA PARTICIPEI DE NENHUMA SURUBA! EU SOU VIRGEM!

Miroku - Não minta..a Aya me mostrou essas fotos..não minta pra mim..

Sango - OSSO VOADOR!!!

Inuyasha, que estava mais uma vez se recompondo é acertado na cara com o bumerangue.

Sango - Ai..

Miroku, Aya e Kikyou - É a cachaça que me comandava...

Sango - CALEM A BOCA OU ACERTO EM VOCÊS!!

Todos - o.o (com medo)

Sango - Quanto a terceira pergunta eu..

Miroku - Uau!!! Sango, você tá muito gostosa nessa foto! Olha só!! Que mulherão!

Sango - Osso..

Sayo e Aya a seguram

Sayo - Pelo amor de Deus, não me atira esse bumerangue de novo, o Inuyasha já tá com traumatismo..

Sango - Aff � Quanto a ultima pergunta, da minha calcinha.. Eu uso aquelas pretas sabe, como se chaman  
mesmo Kagome?

Kagome - Fio dental Sango..

Sango - Isso, e também aquelas vermelhas com laços.. E quanto a minha posição sexual favorita eu prefiro...nenhuma, eu sou virgem pow o.o'

Kagome - Pois eu adoro cachorrinho o.o

Todos - O.O''

Sayo - Interessante.

Sayo - Bem, acho que não tem nenhuma pergunta dos nossos telespectadores.

Sango - Ótimo posso ir embora?

Aya - Por que a pressa?

Miroku - Nós marcamos hora no Motel as 10 horas D

Sango - Seu monge sem-vergonhaaaa eu juro que te mato por inventar tais mentiras (Sango se levanta e do seu bolso caem vales do Motel Paraíso - O verdadeiro "paraíso" você consegue aqui!)

Kagome - (pega o papel) Olha Inu a gente já foi nesse aqui!

Inuyasha - Claro fui eu quem indicou ele pro Miroku!

Sayo - Sesshy me leva nele também? o/

Aya - Sayo... Você tá parecendo uma cadela no cio � (cochicha no ouvido do Sesshoumaru) Que tal no sábado?

Sayo - Sango o que você tem a dizer?

Sango - Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! Alguém colocou isso no meu bolso! É UMA ARMAÇÃO! UMA CONSPIRAÇÃO CONTRA MINHA VIRGINDADE!!

Aya - Sango, eu duvido que você seja assim tão santa u.u

Aparece uma aréola em cima de Sango.

Aya - Ah não, ai já é demais, eu me demito!

Sayo - Ô Santa Sango, eu a ti serei beata!

Sango - Eu sou a Santa Sango, protetora das virgens...

Sayo - Ihh..ai complicou, esquece o que eu disse...

Miroku - Sango, não minta pra eles, pode falar o nosso segredinho..

Sango - Eu não tenho segredos nenhum com você seu tarado! E vocês duas! Façam perguntas decentes! São mulheres ou sexomaniacas?

Sayo - Sexomaniacas o.o

Aya - Sadomasoquistas! Digo, Sexomaniacas.

Sango - �'

Sayo - Continuando..Sango, por que o sexo te incomoda tanto.

Sango - Porque sou virgem! Pura! Intocada! E tire essas mãos dai houshi!

Aya - Você tem medo ou ódio do Miroku?

Sango - Medo, ódio é uma palavra muito feia, mas eu odeio o Naraku!

Sayo - E o seu irmão?

Kagome - Ela fez sexo com o irmão?

Sayo - Não foi bem isso que eu perguntei �  
  
Sango - Eu nunca me aproximei dele, como ousa perguntar isso?

Sayo - Eu disse: NÃO FOI BEM ISSO QUE EU PERGUNTEI!!!

Kikyou - NInfeta idiota! Exterminadora idiota! Entrevistadora idiota!

Inuyasha - Eu também sou idiota?

Kikyou - É, mas de você eu gosto!

Sayo - � Meu deus, que

Aya - Sango, quando você e o Miroku estão na cama o que ele costuma te dizer?

Sango - EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO VOU RESPONDER NADA RELACIONADO A SEXO PORQUE SOU VIRGEM!

Sayo - Ah sim claro, e eu também sou virgem... a Aya também, assim como a Kagome e a Kikyou. �  
  
Kagome - Mas eu não sou virgem. o.o

Sayo - Eu estou sendo irônica. u.u

Kagome - Eu achava que você estava sendo a apresentadora. o.o

Aya - Interna. É um caso perdido.

Kikyou - Concordo.

Sayo - E você fica quieta ou te jogo na piscina novamente!

Kikyou - NÃO!!!!! A PISCINA NÃO!!! (Kikyou sai gritando feito uma louca, tropeça no osso voador e cai de cara no chão).

Sayo - Eu poderia ter sido dançarina de boate de streap, mas nãaaaaaaao a mamãe quis que eu fosse apresentadora e acabei com esse tipo de gente. u.u

Aya - Você queria ser dançarina? Esse também era o meu sonho, mas minha mãe também não deixou.

Sayo - Ninguém nos entende, odeio vocês! o/

Sayo e Aya se abraçam e começam a chorar.

Sesshoumaru - Bah! Youkais não tem sentimentos u.u

Aya e Sayo desgrudam.

Aya - Bem, continuando com as perguntas...Sango, se você não fosse exterminadora seria o que?

Kikyou - Sexóloga! Com certeza!

Sayo - Ela não perguntou pra você e...TIRA A MÃO DO INU!!

Kikyou - Eu não pude resistir a pergunta e...O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA A MINHA MÃO? Mãozinha..tadinha, ela não  
falou isso de propósito viu? (abraça a mão)

Sayo - Caso perdido..mas Sango, ignore e responda!

Sango - Eu seria...

Miroku - Aposto que ela daria uma boa striper!

Aya - Acho que sexóloga combina melhor!

Kikyou - Não! Ela teria que ser uma cafetina!

Sango - EU O QUE??? VOCÊS QUEREM FICAR QUIETOS? Eu vou responder tá! Sayo e Aya, eu gostaria de ser  
apresentadora! Tão boa quanto vocês..

Sayo - Ah..que lindo....(abraça)

Aya - Ai coitada, ia ter que andar de carro com a Sayo.

Sayo - Shut Up Aya �  
  
Sesshoumaru - Bah! Momentos de felicidade! Bah! u.u

Sayo - (emocionada e chorando) Bem, com esse desfecho lindo é que terminamos a nossa entrevista de hoje..

Aya - Até o próximo programa gente o E sango, alguma mensagem final?

Sango - Sim! Uma: UHH!! EU VENCI!!! EU SOU A MAIOR! KAGURA, SUA IDIOTA! EU GANHEI A APOSTA! TOMEI 25 CACHAÇAS E NÃO FALEI DE SEXO NENHUMA VEZ!!! UHHHHH!!!! NEM CONTEI QUE FUI PRO MOTEL COM O MIROKU 10 VEZES SÓ ESSA SEMANA! ALEM DE PEGAR OS ESTAGIÁRIOS NAQUELA PRAIA NUDISTA! UHHH! EU SOU DEMAIS!!!

Miroku - Você pegou OS ESTAGIÁRIOS???

Sango - Ih! melhor ir embora! Fui!!!!!!!!! EU AMO VOCÊS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!! o

Fim XD

----------------

Pós-show :

Aya - Ai ai...a Sango foi embora, o Miroku correu atrás, a Kagome e a Kikyou tão se matando na lama....tudo tão tranqüilo. Devíamos ter mais entrevistas assim..

Sayo - É...mas foi um final meio chocante não acha? A Sango enganou todo mundo se passando por santa e ainda depois de 25 cachaças...eu depois de uma 10 já tinha contado tudo!

Aya - É..eu também...mas, chega por hoje, vamos pra casa e deixar o povo votar pro próximo entrevistado..

Sayo - Verdade...

Chegam em frente ao prédio onde o carro de Sayo está parado.

Sayo - Entrem logo..(mostra a chave) e deixem que eu vou dirigindo!

Aya e Camera man - NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fim o/

----------------

Votem o/

a) Meu voto vai para o Naraku o Como ele ainda não está aqui????  
b) Kagura ò.ó Mulheres dominam u.u  
c) Kouga Lobão XD  
d) Shippou...pow gente, a raposa tá perdendo prestigio XD  
e) Ah...não sei, não quero votar pra ninguém mais! xDAfinal..eu odeio td mundo mesmo XD


End file.
